My boyfriend is a vampire
by MitsuXP
Summary: Lexus Myers thought she was a regular everyday girl, but when you bring in her schools popular boy, Vincent Rivers, she learns there more to her world than human beings. (Humor is strong with this story. I try to make this story very enjoyable to read. We need something way better than Twilight)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all! Yes I know what your thinking. 'Oh God not another Twilight like story.'

Well guess what! It nothing like twilight. Its better and have better humor in it. Trust me, you will enjoy this story and be begging for more.

Please review and express what you think. I'm all ears.

ENJOY!

* * *

A girl about the age of seventeen with dark violet eyes and mid-length black hair sat in a chair, next to a table, in her mother's kitchen. She just sat in silence while watching her mother cook dinner for the tonight. "Lexus, would you mind going to the market and picking me up some herbs." her mother asked which Lexus nodded out of boredom. Lexus stood up, put on her sandals and walked out of the house. She walked down the street to the market. She turned the corner and bumps into something hard which made her fall back on her bum. She looked up from her position on the ground and gasp. The thing, or should she say the person, she bump into was none other than Vincent Rivers, her school's bad boy, or so she heard about him. She looked at him in fear, but she saw he just looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching..."

"Don't worry about it." Vincent said as he helps her up to her feet. She thanks him and smile shyly

"My name is Vincent Riv-"

"I know who you are, Vincent." Lexus said as she dusts herself off. "We go to the same high school." She continues as she smiles up to him. She slowly ran her eyes up and down his appearance. She saw he had black spiked hair with his ends dyed red, beautiful amber eyes that had a hint of red in them, nice tan skin, and a nice well-built body that was hidden under his red skin tight t-shirt and black baggy jeans. She blushed when she caught herself checking him out.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If we go to the same high school, I would like to know your name, so I can say hi." Light blush form on his tan cheeks which she caught.

She giggled, "My name is Lexus Myers."

He smiled and said in a proper tone, "It's nice to meet you, Lexus Myers." She blushed brightly when he said her name, "you too, Vincent Rivers." she said as she started walking off. "See you round, Lexus." He called out to her as he watches her turn and nod back at him before continuing to walk away. His eyes flash red quickly as he kept watching Lexus disappearing form. He put on his black shades and walked away.

Lexus was blushing the whole time she was at the market. She couldn't believe that she talked to Vincent Rivers. ' _I think he liked me… wait... I shouldn't get ahead of myself,'_ she thought to herself as she walked out of the market with a bag in her hand. She looked at the sky and saw that it had gotten dark on her. She groans because she knew her mother was waiting for the herbs. "Oh well..." she shrugged. She started walking back home slowly. She knew she should hurry home because of the kidnappings that have been happening at night for the past month, but she wanted to enjoy the night's air once again. Soon, she was knocking out of her enjoyment when she heard a groan and a growl coming from the alley up ahead. Deep down something was telling her to go another way, but curiosity got the best of her. She slowly walked up to the alley's entrance and looked around the alley. She was halfway down the alley and spotted a couple making out. _'Oh my… my poor innocent eyes,'_ she thought to herself as she slowly turned, but stop when a scream came from the girl. Lexus quickly looked at the couple again and saw that blood was running down the girl's expose chest while the man sucked her neck where the blood came from. Lexus stood frozen where she stood.

"Oh my God...a...a vampire!" she shouted out loud which caused the vampire to look at her quickly and growl loudly. Lexus screamed and quickly ran back to the street which was a block away, but to her felt like a mile. The vampire growled louder as it chased her which caused her to scream and panic more with fright. She bumps into something hard once again and fell on her bum yet again. She looked up, hoping it wasn't the vampire, and saw it was Vincent. She sighed in relief, but it soon went away when she heard the vampire's growling coming closer to them. She quickly got up and hid behind Vincent for protection.

When the vampire caught up to them, he stops in his tracks when he saw Vincent with terror in his eyes. Vincent looked at the vampire with glowing red eyes. Lexus grip her fist into Vincent's shirt which she felt him tense up and making him become protective towards her. Lexus felt a rumble vibrate through Vincent's body. Vincent growled deadly at the vampire in front of him who caused the vampire to turn and run off quickly.

Lexus heard Vincent growl and back away from him in fear. "No..." she whispers as she saw Vincent turn to look at her with his still piercing red eyes. Lexus screamed and ran away from him, but she didn't get far because he grabs her and pinned her to the nearest wall. Lexus started crying as she looked at him with fear. Vincent wipes her tears away slowly with his thumb, trying to calm her down. Lexus saw his claws and white fangs which quickly cause her to cry more in fear.

"Lexus, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Vincent whisper to her softly then she slowly calm down from his words. She didn't know why, but somewhere deep within her heart, she knew that she could trust him.

"You're...a vampire." she said softly as she looks into his red ruby eyes.

"Yeah... I am, but I need you to keep it a secret for me." Vincent said. Lexus nodded in silence as she felt Vincent get off her. "You promise, Lexus?" He looked at her as he wanted to hear her say it.

She nods again, "I promise, Vincent." He nodded as his eyes change back to their normal amber color and his fangs disappear. Lexus watched him in awe. He looked at her in his human form,"Come on, I take you home." he said which she nodded and walk up beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent walked her to her house and as she was about to head inside, he grabs her hand which she looked at him quickly. "Remember... don't tell anyone, Lexus." he said to her which she just nodded. Vincent released her hand and watches her enter the house.

Lexus sighed as she took off her sandals and walked towards the kitchen where she's hoping her mother was right now. Once she walked into the kitchen, her mother tackles her and hugged her tightly. "Lexus! You're alive and safe. I was so scared that you got kidnap like the other girls." her mother cried out.

Lexus sighed as she patted her mom's back to comfort her. "I'm fine, mother. I brought you the herbs that you wanted." she said with a smile towards her mother.

"Thank you, honey. Are you hungry?" her mother asked, but she shook her head no.

"No, thank you. I'm just going to go to bed now." she said as she headed upstairs to her room. Lexus changed into her pjs and hop into bed. She lay on her back, so she can look up at her purple ceiling and think about the day's events. Talking to Vincent Rivers, buying herbs, getting chased by a vampire, being saved by Vincent, and finding out Vincent is a vampire. _'Oh yeah, what a nice day it was today.'_ Lexus laughed to herself as she got comfortable and fell to sleep.

 _ ***Dream***_

Lexus was sitting in the center of a beautiful king size bed. Its comforter was black with a red design of a dragon. The canopy around the bed was a dark red shade. The bed's frame looked like it was made by a dark cherry wood. She looked around in awe and amazement. The room that held this bed was huge and gorgeous. The walls of the room were black with silver lining. The room was lit by dozens of white and red candle since there were no lamps or ceiling fan. She looked around and saw matching dark cherry wood dressers, doors, and night stands.

"I love this room," she said to herself. "Thank you," said an unknown, but familiar voice. She looked towards a dark corner where the voice came from. She saw a pair of glowing red eyes. She gasps in fear as she moved to the headboard of the bed.

"Don't fear me, Lexus." The dark figure said as it moves through the shadows. "I'm glad you love my room," Vincent said as he finally stepped out of the shadows. He walked up to his bed and smile to her calmly. She blushed and nodded her head. "I wish it was my room," she smiled back a bit nervously at him.

"It can be your room too, if you stay with me forever." Vincent said as he looks into her eyes with need. Lexus stared back at him with a light blush on her cheeks. "I feel like I'm in Twilight." she giggled as Vincent chuckle softly. "Edward has nothing on me. At least I get to sleep and walk into the broad daylight without glittering." Vincent said as he chuckled more. Lexus giggled more also then cleared her throat. "What do you mean forever, Vincent?" she asked as she looked into his red eyes with curiosity. Vincent crawled onto the bed and up to her face. She blushed brightly when he came close to her. He pushed her down onto her back which she didn't argue or said anything, but kept looking into his eyes. He was on top of her and smiling softly down to her. He softly kissed her lips which she gasp and fully accepted as she kissed him back. He broke their kiss and licked his lips to savor her unique taste. Lexus blushed more, but at the same time she wanted more of him.

"I want to turn you into a vampire and make you my eternal soul mate." Vincent said softly as he looks into her beautiful violet eyes. Lexus didn't know what to say, but out of nowhere she said, "I would love to be with you forever, my love."

 _'I must be dreaming because I barely know Vincent to say that, right?'_ she question herself as she felt her body move on its own. She cupped his cheeks lightly as he smiled and kissed her again. _'Man, if he really kisses like this I wouldn't mind saying yes either.'_ she thought to herself again. She felt her body heating up when they deepen their kiss.

She felt his tongue asking for entrance as it licked her bottom lip. She slightly open her mouth to welcome the tongue battle between his and hers. She moaned softly against his lips as he pressed his body closer to hers. She licked his fangs lightly which caused him to growl softly in pleasure. He broke their kiss again to give her much needed air which she gladly accepted. He slowly kissed his way down to her neck. _'I must stop him. I don't want to be a vampire.'_ she thought to herself as she still tried to catch her breath. She felt him lick her neck and softly suck it which caused her to moan. She then felt his fangs lightly glide over her neck. _'No! Don't, Vincent.'_ she screamed to herself when she felt his mouth stop at one spot on her neck. Vincent head rose a bit and Lexus looked at him. Her eyes widen when she saw his eyes glow piercing red and his fangs grew longer than their usual size. She screamed as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

 _ ***End of dream***_

Lexus screamed awake as she quickly sat up and touch her neck. Her mother rush in with fear in her eyes, "Lexus! What's wrong?" her mother asked as she sat next to Lexus. Lexus took a deep breath before calming down and looking at her mother. "Just had a bad dream, mom. I'm fine now." she told her mother with a small smile. Her mother nodded then kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. Lexus sighed, "Damn, Vincent. I hope you are a damn good kisser in real life." she said as she laughed to herself before going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexus sighed loudly as she walked to school. She was so tired since she had been having the same dream of Vincent the whole weekend. She wasn't all too excited about school at the moment because she had a feeling that Vincent was going to keep his eyes on her. _'I don't blame him. He hardly knows me. I wonder what he might do if I did tell someone.'_ she thought then rubbed her neck while shaking her head to clear her mind.

Once she got to school and walked in, she walked over to her locker and opens it while paying no one any attention. As she took off her backpack, something taps her shoulder causing her to jump. She quickly turns around and saw that it was Vincent that had tap her.

"Sorry if I scared you, Lexus." he said as he lean on the locker next to hers. "No, it's okay." she said as she put some of her books into her locker. She looked around when she heard the other students whispering and gossiping. She blushed and looked at Vincent who was just watching her which made her blush more. Lexus kept looking at Vincent, but quickly turned away when her dream pop into her mind. Vincent notice how quickly she looked away and became curious. "What's wrong, Lexus?" he asked as he watched her expression.

"Nothing," she lied as she closed her locker. Vincent narrows his eyes when he heard the lie. "You're lying," he moved closer to her. She looked at him as she placed her backpack on her shoulder. "Your secret gave me an odd dream." she confessed as she looked around.

His eyes widen then he looked around quickly before looking back at Lexus. She look down, but tense up when she felt him move closer to her and whisper in her ear. "I would like to know your dream, but this isn't the place to talk about it." She nodded as she blushes brightly. "Wait for me after school, okay." he said before walking off.

She stood frozen in her spot still blushing madly. "Lexus!" her friend Carrie yelled as she rushes to her side. "Lexus, since when have you and Vincent Rivers became friends?" Carrie said as she put her hands on her hips. Lexus didn't say anything as she was still daze about Vincent words. "Hello! Is anybody home?" Carrie shouted at Lexus as she snaps her fingers in Lexus's face. She finally snapped out of her daze and looked at Carrie. "Huh?" She asked not knowing what she was talking about. "Vincent? Why was he talking to you?" Carrie asked.

"Oh...well...him and I are...going out now." She lied as she walked towards her first period.

"WHAT!" Carrie shouted as she followed Lexus to class. The other students that surrounded the hall looked at both Lexus and Carrie. "How did... when did this happen?" Carrie asked confused.

"It kind of happen this weekend." Lexus answered as she walked into their first period. She sat down at her desk while Carrie sat in her desk that was right next to hers.

"You do know that Eric going to be very angry with this kind of news, right." Carrie said as she took out her homework.

"That's why you need to keep this to yourself, Carrie." Lexus said as she narrow her eyes at Carrie. Carrie held her hands up in defeat which made Lexus sigh in relief. _'After school I got to tell Vincent that we are going out. Gosh...why did I say that?'_ Lexus asked herself as she groans while taking out her homework.

When her first period ended, Lexus walked over to her locker and took out some work for her next class. Out of nowhere, a strong arm wrap around her waist and it made her jump. She knew it couldn't be Vincent because he wasn't this bold... was he?

"Hello, my love." said a husky male voice. _'Yup, Vincent isn't this bold, but why did it have to be this guy?'_ she asked herself as she closed her locker. She turned around and looked at the skinny, but masculine, light skin, brown headed guy in front of her.

"Hello, Eric." she groaned out as she tried to get out of his hold. Eric grins and tightens his hold.

"How was your weekend? Did you miss me, love?" he smiled as he slowly pinned her against the lockers.

"Let me go, Eric. I need to get to class." she ordered as she struggle against him. He chuckled at her pleads. Soon, he was push into the locker across the hall with a lot of force. He groaned before looking up at Vincent annoyed appearance that stood in front of Lexus shock form.

"She said to release her. Next time you better do what she says. Better yet don't touch her again." Vincent said angrily at Eric who glared at him. Lexus stood in shock when she saw Vincent protecting her from Eric. She slowly put her hand on Vincent's arm which caused him to look at her.

"It's okay, Vincent. He is not worth your threats. Would you mind walking me to my next class?" she asked shyly with a light blush on her cheeks. Vincent nodded as he turns his back to Eric. Eric glared at Vincent as he watched him near his Lexus while they walked down the hall together.

Carrie walked up to Eric, "Are you okay, Eric?"

"I'm just peaches and cream. Who the fuck does he think he is walking with my girl!?" he said angrily as he kept watching their disappearing forms.

"Lexus might hate me for saying this, but those two are going out, Eric." Carrie said shamelessly.

"WHAT! Oh! Hell no! He is going to pay for being with what's mine." he growled out as he punched the lockers then walking away in anger. "Watch your back, Vincent Rivers. I'm going to make you dread the day for dating my girl." he said under his breath as his eyes flashed yellow.


	4. Chapter 4

When lunch came around, Lexus was more exhausted than ever. She already heard rumors about her and Vincent. Once she got her lunch, she went outside to eat on a patio bench and to get some fresh air. She looked around seeing that some of the students outside were whispering to themselves while looking her way.

"May I sit with you?" She heard Vincent asking voice beside her. She looked up at him and nodded while making room for him. Vincent sat down next to her with his red bull in his hand. She looked at him and blushed. _'How am I going to tell him that we are going out,'_ she thought to herself.

"Have you notice that some of the students around here have made some unusual rumors about us?" he said as he turns to look at her now bright red face.

"Really? Like what?" she asked innocently even if she knew the answer.

"Like we are dating; also I heard that we already had sex and you were pregnant." he said as he eyed her. Lexus wanted to die from that last rumor he mentions. The pressure was too much for her, so she spit out the truth.

"The first rumor I can explain, but the last one is just ridiculous." she said angrily. Vincent looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him and gulps. "I told my big mouth friend Carrie that we are going out to shut her up." She blushed as she looked away from him.

Vincent nodded in understanding then he wrapped his arm around her waist gently and pulls her close to him. She looked at him in shock as he smiles kindly to her. "Let's give them a show then, but I'm not going to do anything without your consent, Lexus." he whisper into her ear as he looked at the other students that were staring at them. She started blushing madly again as she accepted his embrace.

Lexus day went by fast after lunch because after all her classes, except her last period, Vincent walked her to class. Now, she was waiting in front of the school for him. She didn't mind waiting, but she hated how everyone looked at her like she was an idiot. _'Maybe I am an idiot for pretending to date a vampire. I wonder if I just dug my own grave. Oh well... he is a good kisser in my dreams,'_ she thought to herself before giggling quietly. She looked up when she heard a motorcycle pull up next to her. She figures that Vincent would be into motorcycle and the motorcycle colors just had to be red and black since he is a vampire. Vincent took off his black helmet, which had a red dragon on it, and hand it to her. "Hop on." he said to her. She gulped in fear as she put on the helmet and got on behind him.

"Aren't you going to wear a helmet?" she asked him in worry.

"I only have one and I rather you wear it." he answered as he smiled to her.

"Thank you." she said softly with a smile which she knew he couldn't see it.

"You are my girlfriend, so your safety is my major priority." Vincent said as he smiled more to her.

"Now...hold on tight. I don't want you to fall off." He told her as he roar the engine which cause her to wrap her arms quickly and tightly around his waist. Vincent chuckled as he sped off down the street.

Vincent pulled up to a huge two story house that was half covered in vines. He cut off the engine of the motorcycle and helped Lexus off the bike. She took off the helmet and looked at the huge house in awe.

"Who lives here?" she asked still in awe.

"My parents, our old friend Victor, and I stay here." He answered as he pushes his motorcycle into an open garage that was behind the house.

"You mean your makers?" she asked again as she followed him. He laughed as he took the helmet from her and laid it on a nearby metal table.

"No, they are my parents. I am a born vampire." He corrected her as he sat on his bike and looked at her. "But I thought..." She said softly.

Vincent shook his head no, "All that's said about vampires are lies. We can walk in daylight, we are born, and we can reproduce, eat garlic, and touch holy crosses." He confessed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Wow, it's like you're just a blood drinking human." Lexus said as she smiles at him.

He'd laughed and nodded, "Yeah, you can say that. The only things that can hurt us vampires are werewolves and gold."

"I thought silver and stakes hurt vampires?" she asked as she took everything in easily.

"No, silver hurts werewolves. That's why vampires wear it. Werewolves wear gold to protect themselves from us vampires. And stakes to the heart will killed anyone, human or not." He explained as she nodded in understanding. "So, tell me about your dream, Lexus." he said as he looks up to her. She licks her lips as she was nervous to tell him, but she just sighed in defeat. She explained her dream to him and when she was done explaining, she was bright red from blushing.

Vincent sat in silence as he thought about her dream. "You describe my room perfectly. This might sound weird, but I think your dream was a premonition," he said as he stared at her. "But do remember what I said, I won't do anything to you without your consent first. Anyway, you have to be a virgin for me to turn you into a vampire..." he quickly paused and sniffed the air. "...which you are." he grinned at her.

"DON'T SMELL ME!" she yelled shyly while pushing his shoulder as she blushed madly. Vincent laughed softly as he stands up. She kept blushing as she hugged herself. _'How dare he smell me? This is so embarrassing for him, of all people, to know I'm a virgin,'_ she thought to herself as she watch him wipe down his bike with a small smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent's motorcycle stopped and parked in front of Lexus's house. She looked up to her plain two story house and sighed. She enjoyed her time at Vincent's beautiful house even if they just hang out in his garage. She step off his bike with his help and took off the helmet from her head. She turned to him who was sitting in front of her and the house.

"Thank you for the ride home, Vincent." she said as she smiled to him. "No problem, Lexus. You should go in. It's pretty late and I bet your mother is worry." he said as both of them look at the night sky.

Lexus nodded as she walked up to him and handed him his helmet which he took it willingly. She blushed when their hands touch for a mere second. Vincent smile as he looked at her flushed cheeks. She walked up closer to him and touches his face lightly with her hand. He looked into her eyes as she stared back at him. "Show me your vampire side, please." she asked which cause his eyes to widen in shock of her words.

He sighed and nodded as his eyes glowed bright red and his fangs appeared from behind his lips. He looked at her with his red eyes wondering why she wanted to see his vampire side. She looked into his red orbs as she lightly kissed his lips. He slowly kissed her back while putting his clawed hands on her waist and pulls her closer to his body. He felt his vampiric instincts growling inside so he fought it back before it took control him. He kept fighting it back before it caused him to take her here and now. He broke their kiss and looked away still trying to fight his vampiric instincts.

Lexus started blushing madly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that all of a sudden." she apologized.

"No... It's fine. It's just hard keeping my vampiric instinct at bay." He said as he gripped her shirt since his hands were still on her waist. She could feel his claws digging into her sides a bit.

 _'Oh my gosh... when did he put his hands on me?'_ she asked herself as she looked at his hands then at him while he fought himself. _'I feel bad for putting him through this, but I felt drawn to him. Probably I just wanted to prove he was a good kisser in person.'_ she smiled to herself as she thought about it. A loud howl broke through the silence of the night. Vincent quickly stood up with a growl as Lexus hugged him tightly in fear.

"You should go inside now, Lexus." he said as he walked her to her door. She looks up to him, "What was that, Vincent? Was that a dog?" He looked down to her and shook his head no. "It was a werewolf." he answered as he looked around.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as she watched him.

"Find it." He sniffed the air. "It's on my family's territory." he growled out. 'No, I shouldn't let him go. He probably doesn't have any silver on him to fight that werewolf right now.' She thought in fear for Vincent's safety. She felt him let go of her and started to walk back to his motorcycle.

"Vincent!" she called out to him which he turned quickly towards her. "Do you have silver on you?" she asked even if she really wanted to tell him not to go. He chuckled as he shook his head no then turn back toward his motorcycle.

"Wait... I got something you can use. Hold on a sec..." She said before running inside and up to her room. He looked at the spot where she once stood in amazement. She searched through her jewelry box and pick up a silver necklace with a silver cross hanging on it. She smiled softly because her father gave it to her for her birthday before he died. She walked back outside only to see that Vincent was already on his motorcycle. She ran up to him, "I thought I told you to hold on a sec?" He smiled, "I did. I counted one Mississippi."

She rolled her eyes then walked up to him and put the necklace around his neck. She back away from him, so he can look at the necklace. "It's the only silver thing I have." she said with a light blush on her cheeks. He looked at the necklace and smile. "Then...I will take good care of it for you, Lexus." he cups her cheek. "Now, go inside and stay in.

She nodded to him as she watched him put on his helmet and drives off. "Be safe, Vincent." She whispers to his disappearing form. She walked inside the house only to jump when she saw her mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Honey, don't you know what time it is? Where have you been all day?" Her mother asked angrily as she put her hands on her hips. She giggles nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "I had a study date with a boy, mom." She lied as her mother gasp in happiness. Her mother walked up to her and hugged her tightly, "My daughter is a woman now. I hope he used protection, honey." Her mother looked at her with a questioning look.

"Whoa, mom! What are you talking about? I... we didn't do that!" She yelled as she blushed furiously.

"But dear, you're home late, so I assume..." her mother said as she watched Lexus climb up the stairs.

"Please don't assume anything like that, mom. It's disturbing to know you're happy about that. I'm home late because we lost track of time." She said as she got to the top of the stairs. "Goodnight, mom," she looked at her mother before entering her room. She went into her walk-in bathroom and took a quick shower.

When she was finished, she put on her pjs and got into bed. She laid in bed in silence while looking up at her ceiling. _'I shouldn't have let him go. I have a bad feeling about this. I know all this worrying going to make me have a nightmare,'_ she thought to herself as she got comfortable.

"Come back to me, Vincent." She whispers to herself as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent sped through the empty streets to find the werewolf in his family's territory. He smelled the werewolf close by which made his eyes glow brightly and grin madly. He parked his motorcycle in front of an abandon building that was a mile from his house and four blocks away from Lexus house. He growled at how close the werewolf was to Lexus. He took off his helmet and placed it on top of the motorcycle seat before walking inside.

Once inside, he sniffed the air to locate the werewolf in the building. A howl erupted throughout the building which made him look up quickly to see the werewolf charging towards him from a hole in the ceiling. Vincent grabbed the werewolf by the shoulders before it tackle him. He glares at the werewolf with his bloody red eyes as the werewolf glares back at him with its yellow eyes.

"Prepare to die, mutt!" He yelled at the werewolf who just growls at him.

The werewolf charged at him, but he used vampiric speed to grab the werewolf by its tail and threw him against the wall hard. When the werewolf hit the wall, it cracked in different directions. The werewolf growled more as it ran at him again and tackles him onto the ground. Vincent grips the werewolf head as he kept the wolf from trying to snap his own head off.

Vincent used his vampiric strength and threw the werewolf off him. The werewolf land on his feet and charged at him again. He dodged the werewolf and made his claws grow longer than their normal size. This time around Vincent charged at the werewolf and stabbed his claws into the werewolf's back which cause it to whimper in pain. The werewolf turns and bites Vincent in the leg and pulls him off it. Vincent hissed in pain as he sees the blood spilling through his blue jeans. The werewolf jumped on top of him again and bit down on his neck while slashing his chest multiple times. The werewolf whimpered loudly in pain as he jumps off of Vincent with its mouth smoking. Vincent laid on the ground in pain and unable to move. The werewolf turned and glared at him with its now cross burn tongue hanging out.

' _Lexus...'_ Vincent thought as he waited for the werewolf to finish him off, but he saw a black burr pass over him. He raised his head a little and saw a tall guy wearing a black suit stand in front of him.

"Father?" Vincent question as the black shoulder-length hair man glance at him with a grin.

"Don't worry, my son. I'm here to help." The man said as he glared at the werewolf.

"Thank you, father." He chuckled as he laid his head back down on the ground.

Vincent's father hissed at the werewolf deadly, but the werewolf ignored him and glared at Vincent then left the building quickly. His father watched the werewolf curiously as it disappear completely. His father walks over to his side and helps him up.

"It seems that werewolf was only after you, my son." His father said as he supported him up on his feet.

"I don't know why. I don't remember pissing off any werewolves lately." Vincent said as he chuckled weakly.

His father shook his head as they walked outside. "I need to get you home quickly, my son. So, I'm going to have Victor bring your motorcycle home." His father said as he rushed him home and he nodded weakly. His father got him home and brought him into his beautiful room and laid him on his bed. (AN: just remember the description in the dream in chapter two.)

"Want me to go get your human to feed you, my son?" his father asked which caused Vincent to glare at him.

"Don't you dare touch her… she is safe and asleep right now. I don't want her to see me like this and worry." he growled at his father. His father raised his hands up in defeat, "Then I just bring you a blood pack or two." Vincent nodded as he closed his eyes. His father walked out of the room and closed the door. "Lexus...my bride," he whispered before falling to sleep.

Vincent's father smiled from outside of his son's room as he heard his words. "My son...had finally found his bride." Vincent's father whisper as he walked down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexus walked into school looking like a real life zombie because she had bags under her eyes, her hair in a mess, and her clothes were sloppy. Everybody looked at her in fear that she might be a real zombie after all.

"VINCENT! Where are you?!" Lexus yelled throughout the halls as she searched for him.

She searched throughout the whole school and didn't find him. "If he not here then that means... No!" she told herself before heading out of the school, but stop when her first period teacher blocks her way.

"Going somewhere, Ms. Myers?" her teacher asked as he crossed his arms.

"Um... no, sir. I was just going to the restroom." she smiled innocently to her teacher.

"Get in class, Ms. Myers." her teacher ordered and she nodded in defeat as she entered his class. She sat down at her seat and sighed sadly.

Carrie looked at her, "Are you ok, Lexus?"

She shook her head no, "I'm worry about Vincent. He didn't come to school today."

Carrie looked at her confused, "Maybe he just at a doctor's appointment today. What's there to worry about?"

She bit her lip as she wanted to tell Carrie the true reason, but she knew Carrie couldn't keep secrets. "I'm just worry he might not make it to our date tonight." She lied to Carrie who just giggles.

"You really fell for him, huh?" Carrie said as she nodded. Everybody in class became quiet as the teacher started class.

At lunch, Lexus was sitting at a table by herself hoping that Vincent would pop up and sit next to her. "Hey." A voice came behind her which made her jump a bit. She turned and saw it was Eric with his lunch in his hand. "Hey." She replies back.

"May I join you?" Eric asked which made her surprise. She nodded and Eric sat down next to her in silence. "Sorry about yesterday, Lexus. I was just upset that you were already taken even if I have been trying to get you for years now." He explains as he looks at her sadly.

"You don't have to explain, Eric." She said still surprise of his change of attitude towards her. _'Why is he being so nice to me?'_ she asked herself as she looked at him.

"So where is your boyfriend?" He asked with a bitter voice.

"He is out today." She said sadly.

"If you were my girl, I would come to school every day to see your beautiful face." He said as he looks at her.

Lexus blushed as she looked down at her lunch. "Thank you, but he just out today for a doctor's appointment." she said after she cleared her throat. He smiled as he ate his lunch.

"After school, can you...I mean would you like going to get a cup of coffee with me?" He asked before taking both of their empty trays and throwing them away."

"I don't know, Eric." She said as she stood up.

"Please, I would like to be friends since you're already taken." He begged as he smiled to her kindly.

Lexus sighed as she nodded. "Okay, but only a cup of coffee." She said as she started walking to class.

"Thank you, Lexus." Eric called out to her then started walking the other way. He smiled evilly as he entered the boy's restroom. He looked into the mirror after he made sure he was all alone in the restroom. "Get the job done?" He whispered as he looked into the mirror as he washes his hands.

"No." a deep male voice answered him.

"Why not?!" He asked angrily into the mirror.

"He had help from an older vampire." The deep voice answered again.

"Next time finish the job." He growled as he dried his hands.

"Yes, sir." The deep voice reply before Eric left the restroom with anger rating off him.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexus sat in a booth with a cup of coffee in her hand as Eric sat in front of her. She took a sip of her coffee as did Eric with his cup of coffee. They were at a local diner in their town.

"May I ask why you agreed to going out with Vincent, Lexus?" He asked to break the silence between them. She looked at him while trying to think of a reason why she told Carrie about dating Vincent.

"Well...he is very protective and mysterious. He also kind to me, so you can say that's what attracted me to him. I don't know what he saw in me to ask me out, but I was glad to say yes." She said with a smile.

Eric looked at her then looked away with an emotionless expression on his face. "If you and Vincent don't last long, would you ever consider going out with me?" He asked as he looked back towards her. She looked away and thought about his question. "I don't know. You have been nice to me lately which I like, but I don't see us together, Eric." She answered him before taking sip of her coffee.

He gripped his cup of coffee tightly as his eyes narrow. "Excuse me, please. I need to go to the restroom." He told her as he got out of the booth and head to the men's restroom. When he walked in, he made sure he was alone before he locked the door and growled out loud.

"I got an extra job for you till that blood sucker shows his face again." He growled out as he looks into the mirror. "I need you to attack the girl, but not hurt her. If she needs protection then I'll protect her."

"What if the blood sucker shows up before you?" the same deep male voice from before asked.

"He won't since you showed me what you had done to him last night. He still healing as we speak. I'll be the only one there to protect her." he grins.

"Yes, sir." The deep voice replied.

"Dante, and make sure she screams for me. I want her blood sucker to hear her in despair and afraid for her life." He ordered as he washed his hands then walked back to a waiting Lexus.

She looked at him as he sat back down. "I should be going, Eric. It's almost sundown and I don't want mom thinking too much." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. Her mother thoughts were just plain weird.

He nodded as he paid the check then both of them walked out of the diner. "It was nice talking to you, Lexus. I hope we can do it again some other time." Eric said as he smiled to her.

She nodded her head as she walked away. He watched her turned a corner and grin evilly. "Now, Dante." He ordered as he slowly followed after her.

Lexus walked down an alley that was a short cut to her house. A howl broke through the silence of the evening. She jumped in fright as she recognizes the howl. She looked around to find the source of the howl. A tall grayish white wolf had jump in front of her growling deadly.

She looked at the wolf in fear. "I'm guessing you're the werewolf." She whispers softly to the werewolf who just keeps growling towards her. She slowly started backing away from the wolf which caused it to take steps towards her. _'What should I do? Should I call for Vincent? Or should I just run for it?'_ she asked herself as she tried to keep calm. The werewolf moved closer to her while still growling and now snapping at her.

Eric hid behind a building and watched what was going on. _'Come on, Lexus. Scream for help, so I can help you.'_ he thought as he waited for his chance. Lexus kept backing away till she backs herself against a wall. _'Oh no... Okay now I should scream my lungs out.'_ She thought as she looked at the wolf in fear. She was about to scream for help till a dark figure appeared in front of her and protected her from the wolf. _'Vincent?'_ she thought as she tried to get a really good look at the figure's face, but had no luck. The figure hissed at the wolf which caused it to back away. In a quick flash, the figure had stab the wolf in the heart with a silver dagger. The wolf whimpers in pain before falling to the ground dead. The figure cleaned its dagger with a cloth slowly.

Lexus walked towards the figure slowly, "Vincent?"

The figure smiled and shook its head no. "Sorry, my child… I am not my son." The figure said in a feminine tone as it looked at her with its red eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexus looked at the figure and quickly knew right away it wasn't Vincent since he didn't have a feminine voice. _'Unless he had been hiding something from me.'_ she thought as she shook her head from her line of thought. The figure step into a street light that stood in the middle of the alley they were in. She gasps in awe of the beautiful woman that stood before her. The woman had long waist length black wavy hair. Her eyes were piercing red as her small white fangs came out of her red lipstick lips. She wore a 19 century black and red dress that really made her light peach skin come out. She smiled lovingly towards Lexus as her red eyes changed to an amber color like Vincent's when he was in human form and her fangs disappeared.

"Who are you?" Lexus asked finally as she was still awed by the woman's appearance.

"My name is Sarah. I am my Vinny's mother." Sarah said as she smiles more towards Lexus expression. Her face was astonished at how Sarah appeared to be Vincent's mother. She not saying that he ugly, but Sarah looked too young.

"You can't be his mother... I mean you have to be in your late 20's. "Lexus said still amazed. Sarah laughed as she took the compliment. "Well... thank you, but I'm much older than I look dear. I'm over a 100, but I take your compliment thankfully." Sarah said as she walked up to Lexus and patted her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

Lexus took a deep breath before clearing her throat. "No... I should thank you for helping me just now. I could've been lunch for that werewolf." she said as she smiles at Sarah.

Sarah nods before sniffing the air. "You're welcome, my dear, but I don't think the fight is over. I smell another wolf in the area, but he had run away once I killed this wolf." She explains as she sniffed the air again. "Oh my, he was a royal wolf, but he is young. This means... he would have been a piece of cake for me." She laughs as she looks back towards Lexus.

Lexus nods in happiness as she didn't have to worry about wolves for a while. She looked at the dead wolf that laid about a few feet from them and froze. "Wait... I think that was the wolf that Vincent went to fight..." She said out loud before looking at Sarah with worry. "Is Vincent... okay? Why didn't he come to school today?" she asked with a worried tone. Sarah sighed as she put her hands on Lexus's tensed shoulders.

"Come down, my dear. Vincent is just fine. He didn't win against the wolf as you can see it was still alive before I arrived, but he is fine. He got a bit injured, but with a few blood packs he'll be up and running soon." Sarah said as she tried to calm down Lexus who soon sighed in relief to hear of Vincent's condition.

"May I visit him?" she asked which she saw Sarah was thinking about it.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, dear. His vampiric instinct has taken over a bit from his injury, so just one smell of your scent would force him to hurt you." Sarah explained as she smiled at her softly. Lexus nodded in understanding as she looked down sadly. She really wanted to see his face. She feels like she can't live without him now. Before Vincent and she started talking to each other in school when she would see him in the halls, she would feel small tugs in her heart to get closed to him.

"I guess I will go home now. Can you tell him... um... to come back to school soon?" Lexus said as she blushes lightly from shyness. Sarah nods as she smiles at her happily.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Rivers." she said politely towards Sarah who frowns a bit. "Call me, Sarah... or better yet Mom." Sarah said happily which caused her to blush madly from her request. She just nodded before heading home.

Sarah watched her exit the alley and back into the night life of the city. "What a lovely girl. I so approve of her to be my Vinny's bride." she giggled before she turn around and disappear in the darkness of the alley.

Soon after both of them left the alley, a shadow walked up to the dead werewolf and growled in anger. The figure kneel down next to the werewolf and places their hand on its head. "Change." he ordered which the dead werewolf body changed into a normal wolf.

"You did well, Dante. You will be avenged. I promise you that." Eric's voice spoke up from the figure that kneels beside the now regular dead wolf. "I will make sure those blood suckers pay with their lives. For killing you and taking my mate," he said as he got up and turn towards the direction that Lexus went out of the alley.

"I will make you mine, Lexus." He grinned evilly as he disappears from the alley. A howl erupted from the alley for the fallen companion.


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent growled in pain as he struggled against the ties that his father had placed around his wrist and ankles to his bedpost. His eyes were bright ruby red eyes and his fangs were extended longer than normal. He growled loudly in a roar while he tried so hard against the ties. His father stood next to his bed and had his arms cross while watching his son in pain.

"My love, how is our son?" Sarah voice spoke up from behind her husband as she stood at her son's doorway looking at her husband then Vincent.

"He's in pain of blood lost, but he'll survive. His vampiric side knew something was wrong with Lexus. I'm glad that he found his mate, but this is abnormal for him to feel connection binds from her already when they haven't even mated. I might need to do some research about this behavior." Vincent's father said as he glanced at his wife then back down at his troubled son.

"LEXUS! My mate! Ugh…." Vincent roared in a dark tone as he toss and turn.

"My Vinny, your mate is well and safe. She told me to tell you to get well and come to school where she is waiting for you." Sarah said to Vincent as she stood next to her husband. They both saw him calm down and stop struggling. Soon, he passed out from exhaustion.

"Come my Isaac; let our son sleep for now. He knows his mate is home, so he will be asleep for a while." Sarah said as she grabbed her husband's hand and led him out of Vincent's room.

"Yes. I will have Victor bring him his blood when he awakens. Let us retired for the night. We need to keep our guard up for both of them. For some reason there is trouble ahead and our son and his young bride are the targets. I'll do my research tomorrow about this early signs of connections." Isaac said as he hugged his wife and kissed her before leading her to their bedroom.

A few days later, Vincent sat on the side of his bed stretching his leg and neck as he was now fully heal from his wounds, but still a bit sore. He looked towards his doorway and saw his mother smiling at him. He smiled back as he stood up and stretched out his body.

"My Vinny, how you feeling?" she asked him as she walked up to him gracefully.

"I'm fine, mother. How are you? I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused these past few days." Vincent said as he hugged his mother. She was shorter than him by a couple inches as her head laid on his shoulders.

"All is good and I got to meet my son's mate finally. I approve of your choice. She is very lovely." Sarah step back and got a good look at her son.

"Whoa… Mate?! Where did that come from? We are just good friends, mother." He asked with confusion from his mother sudden words about him and Lexus.

"Well I got it from you. When your vampiric self-took over it's all you said about her. You wanted your mate here and safe from harm. It was quite lovely to hear you speak so highly of her at such a young age of eighteen." Sarah said as she grins hugely which a blush grew on his cheeks.

"Well… this is embarrassing." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's just you becoming a man, my son. I read up on how vampires can just get connections on someone without being mated to them. It seems Lexus is a special little thing. She from a long line of gypsies that had been wipeout a long time ago. Her gypsy powers are of a lifeline to whoever comes close to her heart. And her heart picks you to be her lifeline. She will have dreams of you both, won't be able to stop thinking of you, and won't sleep well without knowing your well-being. But here's the kicker… if someone would break that lifeline or kill that person they grab onto as a lifeline, they would die slow deaths and wouldn't have a place in heaven nor hell. Wonder less spirits. Now with our line of vampire coven are the protectors of those gypsies. So we see it as destiny that you two came together." Isaac said as we walked into Vincent's room with a big book in his hand. Vincent took in everything then sat back down on the edge of his bed.

"I will protect her no matter what before you told me all that. When I bump into her a few weeks ago, something pulled me to her and told me to shield her from any danger. Have any of the vampires in the past fallen for the gypsies?" He asked as he fidgets with his fingers.

"No. We weren't allowed in fear we break the lifeline. The gypsies did get lifeline on us, but we just stayed protectors which they knew. When they attached to a vampire, they live as long as the vampire would. Since the wipe out back in the 1500s, we thought none got away from that slaughter, but her family did which we need to protect. Her line must not die for the sake of this coven." A small boy no older than 14 stood at Vincent's doorway spoke up. He had short black hair and amber eyes. He wore black baggy jeans and a white shirt with black tennis shoes. He walked in and stood next to Isaac who tower over the poor boy.

"I'm guessing you were around during that event, Victor. Why are the gypsies so important to our coven?" Isaac asked which got Vincent and Sarah attention at full.

"If she dies, our coven would become dead as well. Her line has kept us alive this whole time. Our coven is the most powerful of vampires on this pathetic earth, but if some of our enemies would know of her. We are done for. Vincent, you must protect her with your life, but watch yourself around her as you are her lifeline. She doesn't know how fragile it is to her or us." Victor spoke as he glance at Isaac and Sarah then his full attention on Vincent who just sat in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Lexus walked into the school looking pale in the face as it's been a week since she last seen Vincent. She didn't know she would miss him so much like this. She sighed as she walked up to her locker and open it. She started putting her books into it as she felt a tap on her shoulder which caused her to jump. She heard a familiar chuckle which she quickly turn around and was face to face with her Vincent bright happy face.

" _Whoa… where did I get my Vincent from? He not mine. It would be nice but we are just pretending to be dating because of my big mouth_." she thought before she smiled hugely at Vincent.

"Thank God you're okay. I've been so worry about you." She told him as she suddenly hug him without even thinking about it. He chuckled more as he hugged her back in a tight grip as he was afraid of letting her go.

She back away slowly and looked up to him with a big smile. "How you feeling?" she asked. He chuckled more as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm good. Better than ever. Suffer a bit more because I was stuck under the same roof as my parents for a few days, but I'm fine. How you doing? You look like you been turn into a zombie since I've been gone. Are you well?" he asked her as he touches her cheek then felt her forehead as she was sick.

She laughed quietly as she moved his hand away from her face. "I've just haven't been getting enough rest because of all the worrying over you. I didn't know if you were dying or how well you were. My mind been going crazy of thoughts about your health condition." She said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. The bell rung as it notify them classes were about to start. They looked up and laughed before he closed her locker for her then took her hand into his.

"Well I'm alive because of you and I'm not going anywhere." He said as he brought up her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand lightly while he began walking her to her class. She blushed brightly from his gesture and words. "What do you mean because of me?" she asked as she walked with him.

"Well...since my parents told me of your well-being; I've been able to recover faster than usual. Plus I was wearing your silver cross that protected my neck. Literally." He said softly to her with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. She looked at him with amazement then blushed herself from his words.

"I'm kind of glad to hear that." She replied back with shyness. He squeezed her hand lightly while he walked her to her first period class. Once he got her to the class door he kissed her forehead lightly which caused her to blushed brighter. "See you at lunch." He told her before walking off to his class. She watched him before the second bell rung.

Lunch time arrived and Lexus was sitting at one of the outside patio benches eating her lunch. She didn't look pale anymore like she did that morning. She looked like her normal self. She looked around the courtyard searching for Vincent arrival. She was super happy that he return to her alive and well. _"I guess i do have a huge crush on him then i really thought. That boy just can't leave my mind for a second now."_ She thought to herself as she took a deep breath of the fresh spring year. Her junior year of high school was almost to a close then senior year will be her cramming year. Homecoming, prom, graduation and then what. She sighed more as she lower her head she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life once graduation hits her head on. She jumped with a tap on her shoulder and looked at Vincent seating right next to her. She totally didn't notice him walking towards her or seating next to her. She was just so distracted from her future planning.

"I'm sorry for startling you. You just seem so out of it. What's on your mind?" he asked as he looked at her with a worry look. She blushed and shook her head to reassure him.

"I was just thinking on what I'm going to do once I graduate from this place." she told him with a wry smile. He tilted his head, "Any colleges in mind?" He asked as she drops her head. "Not a clue. I doubt I would have enough funds to get into a college let alone have a high GPA. See it's just my mother and I since my father passed away when I was twelve and my older brother is off across seas in the marines. My mother wants me to go to a good college and be something worthy like a nurse, lawyer, or CEO of some big company. Yet… I have no clue what I want to do." she rants as she rubbed her temple. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and moved her form closer to a warm body. She looked up and stared straight into warm amber orbs.

"You still have a year to think on what you want to do plus you now got me to lean on. I'll protect you forever." He comforts her which deep down she knew he meant it. A light blush flushes her cheeks as she boldly lean in and kissed him lightly on his lips. He didn't back off, but deepen the kiss. "Oh my god… his kisses are going to be the death of me one day. Or wake me from my death like sleep. I'll be sleeping beauty for him." her mind raced as she kept kissing him. She even opens her mouth slightly when she felt his tongue begging for entrance. She let out a light moan which she got a soft growl in return from him. Soon he broke the kiss and stared straight into her violet eyes. She was softly panting as she kept looking into his honey amber eyes.

Vincent smiled down to her and hugged her tight. "I need to tell you something. It's very important for both our sake, but mainly yours." He said as he release her from his grip which she wanted to protest from the lack of his touch. She nods, "Shoot."


	12. Chapter 12

"Well-" he stopped and growled at the figure that approached their table. Eric glared right back at him with so much angrier in his blue eyes. "I see you've returned back to school. I doubted anyone missed you except the beauty next to you even though she was mine in the beginning." Eric growled out as he never took his eyes off Vincent.

"What do you want, Eric?" Lexus asked as she got up and stood between them. She was having a very bad feeling about this. Vincent stood up while not taking his eyes off Eric. She looked back and forth between the boys as she felt the tension in the air. Vincent didn't back down neither did Eric.

"Are you trying to pick an unnecessary fight?" Vincent asked as his eyes had a hint of red mixing with the amber color of his eyes. She panics as she didn't know what to do then she noticed Eric wearing a gold chain necklace around his neck. She moved in front of Vincent slowly as she kept staring at his chain. Eric growled and gritted his teeth from Vincent's words and of Lexus moving closer to him.

"Might be. You've became my enemy the day you took what was mine." Eric voiced darkened as he watched them both closely. "I was never yours, Eric, so stop saying I belong to you." she spoke up as she was tired of being claimed by him. Vincent grips his fist and glared at Eric. "You heard the beauty, so stand down," he said as calmly as he could without losing himself and attacking Eric right here.

Eric body flexes and tense up as he fought with his inner self. "You're going to regret the day you came near Lexus, Rivers. Mark my words." He growled out at him before storming off. Vincent kept his eyes on the retreating Eric till he felt soft hands rubbing up and down his arms. He glanced down and saw Lexus looking up to him with worry in her eyes. He loosens up and took a deep breath before smiling down at her beautiful face.

"Come, I take you to class and you can come over to my place later so I can explain some matters with you." He reassured her as she nods back in agreement. She grabbed her things and he held her hand while walking her to her next class. She couldn't believe that she had two guys fighting over her especially one of them being the popular Vincent Rivers.

Lexus stood in front of the school waiting on Vincent to show up in his motorcycle. She sat on a bench while looking at her watch. _"School had been over for twenty minutes now. I wonder where he could be. I hope nothing has happened to him again,"_ she thought to herself as she taps her foot. She heard a loud growl from the football field, so she took off running to see what was going on especially if it wasn't Vincent getting into trouble again. She ran into the field and stop in her tracks as she saw a red eyed Vincent with his fangs and claws out towards a yellow eyed Eric. What really shocked her was that Eric had sharp claws and teeth as well. She gasps from the sight which caused Vincent's eyes to snap towards her way along with an angry yellow stare from Eric. Eric snaps and growled deadly towards her as his body shook terribly. "Lexus! Run away from here. Run. Now!" Vincent yelled out to her with anger and worry in his tone. She couldn't move as she kept her eyes on Eric and the shine of his gold chain necklace.

Eric let out a huge roar that shook her very core as she watched Eric's body change right in front of her. She heard bones snapping into place and saw skin turning into dark chocolate fur. Vincent growled out as he rushed to protect her from Eric. She now stood frozen in front of a very huge wolf. It was bigger than a Great Dane. His eyes glowed bright yellow and his sharp teeth snapping in anger. His fur and body shook with his anger that she could feel it from where she stood. Vincent stood in front of her with his fangs bared at Eric and claws ready for a fight to protect her. "Run now, Lexus!" He said in a dark tone as he kept his eyes dead on Eric. She looked at Vincent's back and shook her head in fear, "but...he has gold...and he freaking huge." Her voice was shaking with fear. "Don't worry I still got your silver necklace on," he said in his dark tone. She grip his shirt tightly, but quickly let go when Eric's growled scared the shit out of her. Yellow kept piercing straight at her in anger. Soon Eric bolted for her. "RUN!" Vincent roared at her which she turned and took off as fast as her legs could take her.


	13. Chapter 13

Vincent grabbed Eric's muzzle as his eyes shone bright red with anger. His claws digging into his muzzle which pissed off Eric even more. They both stared at each other in pure hatred. Vincent felt a hidden power rise up into his body as he made sure Lexus got away far from their brutal fight. He snarled at Eric who growled back deadly. He knew Eric was royalty just by his size. Alphas and their pups were bigger than the other wolves to lead their pack better. Before, he knew he couldn't take on a royal, but now that he has Lexus to protect he felt like he can take on two royals if he has to for her safety. Eric's snapping jaws pushed against his grip as he saw him going towards his legs. Vincent snarled again as he jabbed his knee under Eric's muzzled hard and quickly slam his head to the ground causing it to crack under Eric's head.

"I won't let you have her! She MINE!" Vincent's vampiric instinct surface along with his powerful strength. Eric roared from his words as he struggled to get out of his grip. Eric whipped his giant head back and forth to throw Vincent's grip off him. Vincent kept his ground with his claws still dug into his bleeding muzzle because he knew things would get pretty bad if he lost his grip right now. Vincent eyed that gold chain closely as he was amazed it still stayed on through Eric's transformation. He lean down and pulled out a small silver knife from his combat boots and flip it open. Eric's piercing yellow eyes glued to the knife and started move harder against Vincent's grip on his muzzle.

"Back down, Eric. Lexus chose me as her protector. Your true fated one is out there waiting for you. All this can end now if you back down right now." Vincent growled to him calmly as he pin Eric's big body under his weight on his knees while still digging his claws into his muzzle. Eric glared at him deeply. Vincent looked down at him coldly. Soon Vincent's attention switch to Lexus screams in the distance which he took his guard off Eric. Eric took that chance to release himself from Vincent grip and bite down on Vincent's shoulder which caused him to growl out in pain. Vincent gritted his teeth from the pain as he stabbed the knife into Eric's body which he quickly released Vincent's shoulder from his bloody jaws. Vincent stumble back while holding his bleeding shoulder. Eric roared in pain as the knife was melting within him. Vincent stared then looked off to the direction of where he heard Lexus scream. "That should slow you down, mutt." He said to Eric before taking off towards where Lexus ran off.

Lexus had run away leaving Vincent with one huge ass Eric wolf form. She couldn't believe Eric was a werewolf. Well, she could have figured from his temper and ownership on things especially on his claim on her like she was his chew toy. She just prayed that Vincent could hold his own with Eric. She ran off school property and into an empty park. She knew if she got across from this park she would be a block away from home. She paused to catch her breath as she lean up against a swing set. She looked behind her towards the school in worry. She looked back in front of her and let out a scream as a guy with piercing yellow eyes grinned at her. His long blonde hair sat on his shoulders and he wore the school's football jersey and blue jeans. She took a step back in fear as she knew right away he was a wolf as well with those eyes. He grinned more as his nose flared. _"Oh yeah… he can smell me. Most likely my fear right about now. Vincent...where are you?"_ her mind wonder as she kept slowly backing away from this guy. He chuckled tauntingly as he stalked her like she was prey. _"Not good…. This is definitely not good. If he shifts I wouldn't be able to take him on. I'll be dinner on a golden platter for him. Let's see if I can find a stick for him to fetch….or beat him with."_ she glanced around her quickly with her eyes going back onto him.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way, gypsy. Take your pick." The blonde guy said as he grinned at her as she thought he knew what she was looking for. Lexus seemed a bit confused on what he meant when he called her gypsy, but she'll ask later. She then spotted a huge branch to her right that seemed easy enough for her to pick up and go piñata hits on him. His eyes followed hers and let out a deep growl towards her. "Hard way it is." he growled at her as his body shook which notify her he was about to shift on her. She rush to the branch and picked it up like a pro baseball player ready to go to town on him. She tense up as she heard his bones cracking into place and his dirty blonde fur appeared. His wolf form was a bit bigger than a regular wolf, but smaller than Eric's size. His eyes piercing yellow as he snarled and snapped her way. "Bring it, spot!" she taunted as she grip the branch tightly as her body shook in fear. The wolf growled angrily from her name calling and ran towards her. "Fuck me!" She yelled as she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to move her arms to hit the sucker. The wind was knocked out of her when the wolf tackled her to the ground causing her to release the branch. She gasp from the weight and her head hitting hard on the dirt, grassy ground. She looked up at the snarling wolf above her as she was slowly losing conscious. Last thing she remembers was something knocking the wolf off of her and it whining in pain then everything went black.

Vincent snarled angrily as he saw the shaggy blonde wolf on top of Lexus and smelt her blood in the air. He tackled the wolf and dug his claws into its neck which it whined in pain before he snapped the wolf's neck and let his limp body fall to the ground. He kneel down next to Lexus and wiped his bloody hands on his black t-shirt, so he didn't put any blood on her. He lifted her up slightly and saw she was bleeding lightly from the side of her head. His eyes glowed in the dark of the evening as the sun was setting for the day. His nose flared from the smell of her blood and his fangs grew longer. He looked towards the school when he heard Eric's roar and knew he was heading their way soon. He pulled out his phone and called Victor. "I need a lift. I'm by the park. Now!" he hung up and picked her up bridal style. He rushes to the street and a black Audi pulled up quickly. Victor's boyish self-jumped out of the car and stared at her then angrily at him. Victor quickly opens the door which Vincent got in with her cradled in his lap protectively. Victor closed the door and glared towards the roar from the school. He rushed into the driver seat and took off down the street in lightning speed to the mansion.


	14. Chapter 14

Lexus groaned as she slowly open her eyes. All she saw was darkness before blinking a couple of times till she saw the flicker of the candle light in the dark room. Soon the first dream she had about Vincent pop in her head as she looked around and noticed it was his room. It had the same walls, bedding, and same cherry wood furniture everywhere. She groaned again as she touch the side of her right temple and felt a light bandage on the spot. She lightly sat up and rubbed her temple. She was trying to remember what happen. Vincent and Eric going at it, Eric turning into one big wolf, running away like Vincent told her then coming face to face against another wolf that tackled her to the floor which she remember hitting her head really hard before blacking out. "Don't move too fast, Lexus. You've got one good bump on that big head of yours." Vincent's voice made her looked towards the open door of his room. She blushed as her dream kept playing in her mind right now. "How did I get here?" she asked him. "I brought you here with Victor's help. I couldn't leave you in the park with those wolves out and about. I'm sorry you had got involved in this whole thing." Vincent said as he walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed next to her.

"You're fine. I guess I'm just popular with supernaturals right now." she softly smiled as she looked sheepish. Vincent grinned as he lightly touches the side of her face and her hurt temple which he paused when she flinched from the touched as it was still sore. "You know being here in your room and this closed to you is kind of making me think of that one dream about us." she whisper to him with a bright blush on her cheeks. He grinned as he drops his hand, "Ah… do you want to be a vampire that bad?" She blushed more when he asked her. She playfully hit his shoulder which he laughed. "I see our daughter-in-law and son is getting along just fine, dear." said a male voice which caused Lexus and Vincent to look off towards the door. Isaac and Sarah, Vincent's parents, stood at the door smiling at them. "I'm just happy she woke up from that bump on her head." Sarah said as she smiled sweetie towards Lexus. Lexus smiled shyly towards her as she remembers her beauty. She looked at Vincent's father and saw how young he looked. He looked in his early 30's, combed back black hair, and tall. He had to be at least 6 foot tall and wore a nice black suit like he was ready for a business deal. Sarah wore a nice black maxi dress with red jewels under the breasted area. They looked like the prefect couple of the many decades they have lived. Better than Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. They walked up to them and stop right in front of Vincent and her. "How do you feel, my dear?" Vincent's father asked her sweetie as he place his hand on her head. She closed her eyes as she just remembers her own father and his warmth through Isaac's touch. She looked up to him with her violet eyes and smiled back. "I'm doing pretty good. Thank you." She told him then she looked at Vincent. She quickly jumped out of the bed and looked around for a clock. His parents step back as they freaked out from her sudden reaction and Vincent grabbed her and hugged her from behind. "What's wrong, Lexus?" he asked with a worried tone.

"What time is it? I bet my mother has busted a fuse by now." she panicked as she knew her mother too well. Vincent's parents burst out in laughter while Vincent chuckle. Lexus looked at them in confusion as she didn't understand what was so funny.

"Don't worry, my dear, I've notified your mother that you're over here studying with Vinny and fell asleep. I told her since it's Friday and there was no school tomorrow, you're more than welcome to stay the night in one of our spare bedrooms and she could come pick you up in the morning so she get the right to meet us." Sarah spoke up as she smiled widely. Lexus nodded then went pale. "Stay the night? You sure that's okay. I can get a cab to take me home." Lexus replied back as she looked at them.

Sarah shook her head in disagreement. "Absolutely not. I don't want to see my daughter-in-law getting attack again. I got a spare room for you ready and extra pjs for you to change into...unless you want to stay in here with Vincent." she said with a sly grin which caused Vincent and Lexus to blink a couple of times then separate from each other blushing in embarrassment.

"No… Thank you for letting me stays the night and not going home with this bandage on my temple just yet. My mother would probably have a heart attack. May I ask how you got in contact with my mother?" She asked as she looked up at them with curiosity in her eyes. Vincent's parents looked at each other then looked at her sadly. Isaac spoke up, "Your father used to work for my company before he passed on. When Vincent told me your name, I looked up old records and spotted your father's name. I remember meeting him once at a banquet with your mother. I kept in touch for a few years after his accident. So I let my wife call her so she can be surprised that Vincent is my son you been studying with when she shows up tomorrow. Good plan, right?" Lexus looked at him as he saw sadness in her eyes when he mentions her father, but it went away when she nodded. "Well… that is surprising to know that my father used to work for you. Thank you for helping me." She smiled at him sweetly as he nodded happily from her words. "You're most welcome, daughter." he grinned as he got a blush out of her. Vincent cleared his throat, "shouldn't we tell her now or wait till the morning?" Lexus looked at him then his parents in confusion.

"Sit down, sweetie. We got a story to tell you." Sarah told her which she tilted her head to the side a bit before sitting on the side of the bed. "Is this got something to do with the wolf calling me gypsy?" Lexus asked as all three of them blinked at her then nodded their head yes. Vincent sat next to her and placed his hand on her left knee while looking at her. "Yes, because you came from a long line of gypsies that had been wiped out centuries ago. Apparently your family escaped before the massacred which makes you a gypsy." He explained a bit as she looked at him in disbelief. "So, what's so special about me? Am I in danger now?" She asked in question.

Vincent's parents sighed in union while Isaac spoke up, "Yes. You will be in danger along with our coven of vampires. Our coven was granted to protect your race for centuries and half of our coven was destroyed in the massacred. We have survived because of your family line. It's by grace of God that Vincent met you; now we have a purpose again."

Lexus absorb the information, but something was telling her that they were leaving something off. Something like Vincent and her relationship. "So how is Vincent and I connected?" she asked which caught them unguarded and made Vincent tensed up.

"Vincent is your protector. Gypsies have a thing call lifeline. Your lifeline has gotten attached to him, so you will live as long as Vincent. If that line is broken forcefully or if Vincent is killed, you will die a slow painful death and wander the plains between heaven and hell forever." Victor explained as he appeared at the door which Lexus stared at the young boy in curiosity, but it went away as she realized what he meant so she looked at Vincent with sadness as he didn't looked at her. "There more isn't there?" she question as she saw the young boy Victor walked up to her and stood in front of her while Vincent's parents eyed him closely.

"His vampiric side has claimed you as his mate, but you need to move on and keep your bloodline alive. He will forever keep you safe, but he knows he would have to watch you have a family." Victor said coldly as he glanced at Vincent who let out a quiet growl as he grip his fist in anger. She held his gripped fist which he released it and glanced at her. She smiled at him softly, but with sadness in her eyes. "I couldn't put Vincent through that torment. There must be another way around this whole thing." she said but paused as his words were settling in. _"Do i want to be his mate? I like him…. but could it only be a high school crush? I know Vincent will live a very long time since he a vampire and protect me forever. I can feel that from him, but i can't allow him to watch me be happy while he is not. There must be another way."_ she thought to herself then she looked at Vincent and his parents then back to Victor's boyish self. "Is there another way? I have a brother. Won't my bloodline go through him too?"


	15. Chapter 15

Victor kept looking at her with cold eyes. "So you have grown attached to him already to heed my warnings. I'm guessing you two have already sealed the connection bond. Kids these days. I miss the old days. Yes, your brother will carry the bloodlines, but it very rare that gypsies birth sons. Very rare indeed. You sure he is your real brother?" Victor asked her as he raised an eyebrow. She blushed brightly along with Vincent when they heard Victor words. She might be looking at a young boy, but his aura told her otherwise. Victor must be a very old vampire, even older than Vincent's parents, but he served them instead of treating them like servants.

"Yes... I have known him since birth." Lexus narrowed her eyes at Victor who just grinned at her respond. "I'll research more on the matter, but Vincent you can't claim her just yet." Victor said which caused Vincent to turned bright red from embarrassment which she joined in with a matching blushed.

Sarah now steps forward and smiled at Lexus, "Come, sweetie. I show you to your room. Are you hungry? I can have Victor get you whatever your craving." Lexus looked at her then glanced at Vincent who looked at her then stood up. He walked over to his father and started whispering to him about something. She didn't feel like moving away from the room, but she slowly stood up and smiled at Sarah. _'Yeah, your son on this bed... wait… where did that come from… I think I'm turning into a perverted girl.'_ she thought to herself which another blush crept onto her cheeks. Her stomach growled a bit as she tense and smiled shyly at them as she knew all of them heard her stomach. "A ham sandwich won't hurt with some chips." she said softly which Sarah nodded before looking at Victor who walked out the room. "Come, I want you to see the room I picked out for you along with the pjs." Sarah said as she led her out the room which Lexus was a bit cautious of what Sarah picked out for her.

She followed Sarah down the grand hall of the mansion that lead to her room. She loved the antiqueness of the house. It made her feel like she belongs here. She felt it in her bones. They stop in front of a cherry wood door with a cherry blossom tree and petals falling carved into it. It was beautiful. She was in awe by just the door which made her think on how the inside will look like now. Sarah grins by her expression before opening the door into a huge room as big as Vincent's. It had a big dark cherry wood king frame bed with a violet king comforter with a cherry blossom design in it. The sheets were violet as well along with the canopy around the bed. The night stand, dresser, and other doors in the room matched the bed. The moon from the open window lit up the whole room as it had no lamps, ceiling fan, or light bulbs anywhere. The room had unlit candles which she was about to not spend no time lightly them. Sarah followed her eyesight to the unlit candles and smiled. "Watch this." she told Lexus as she blew into the room and all the candles lit up and cover the beautiful room with magical light. Lexus gasp in awe then looked at Sarah.

"How did you do that?" She asked as she couldn't believe that just happen. "I used to be a witch before Isaac turned me into a vampire to be his bride. I taught Vincent a few spells, but vampires don't really need to know magic in this generation. Gypsies have a bit of magic, but your bloodline magic is used on fortune telling, premonition, and contacting the dead." Sarah explained as she walked into the room and walked up to the big wardrobe. She opens it and laid a white 18th century nightgown on the bed. Lexus walked up to the bed and looked at it in happiness. "Wow! Is this for real? It's beautiful." She said as she touched it lightly.

"It used to be my younger sister gown. She passed away at your age. She was sick with yellow fever. She never got to experience her first love and if I was a vampire then I would have saved her from death. You're welcome to take it home tomorrow with you. I will feel much happier knowing you got it and using it again." She told Lexus who just looked at her then hugged her tightly. Sarah was a bit taken back, but soon hugged her back. "I hope Victor finds another way for your bloodline, so you can join our family soon." Sarah whispered to her who caused Lexus to back up and blushed brightly. Isaac cleared his throat which caught their attention and smiled his way. Victor appeared with a tray of her food and sat it on the nightstand. "Sleep well, Lexus." He told her before walking out the room. Isaac smiled and reached out to Sarah who left her spot in front of Lexus and took his hand. "Sleep well, daughter." they said in union before walking out the room and closing the door.

Lexus blushed deeply before looking back to the gown. She took a deep sigh before going to change into the gown. Later that night she sat in the window seat and stared up to the moon. She already felt like she was right at home. ' _They are so wonderful. It feels like I've known them for years. Maybe my feelings for Vincent are more than I'm realizing. I know Monday is going to be one awkward day since I now know that Eric is a werewolf. So, I have a vampire family with one really handsome vampire son that wants me along with a very angry werewolf that wants me as well. My life just became a Twilight story in its own way. Vincent is Edward, Eric is Jacob, but not as nice, and I'm Bella in this whole thing. Bella wasn't a gypsy though. If what Victor says is true, I got to ask my mother some questions tomorrow about our family tree. So much to keep track with and I'm not even out of high school yet.'_ Her thoughts went wild as she let out a deep sigh in frustration. She glanced at her door as a little part of her wish Vincent would come and bother her. She kind of didn't feel like being alone tonight, but would that be asking for too much? She looked back outside as she knocks that thought out of her wild train of thoughts. A knock came to the door which caused her to jump and get off the window seat. She slowly walked over to the door, "who is it?" she question even though she knew the answer.

"It's me..." Vincent's quiet husky voice came through the door which happiness ran through her body. She smiled as she open her door to only see Vincent wearing black sweats with a white muscle shirt. She saw his tight muscles flexing under his clothes. She gulped as she looked up to his amber eyes.

"Hi. May I come in?" he asked her softly with a smile on his lips. She nodded as she open the door more which he squeezed in. She closed the door and walked back to the window seat with him. They sat down and sat in silence. They looked out the window then glanced at each other before giggling softly. "How are you taking everything in? I know it's a lot to take in and you shouldn't do anything you don't want." he told her as he looked into her violet eyes that shone in the moonlight that came through the window.

"I know. It is a lot to take in plus the fact I have a vampire and werewolf after me for the same purpose doesn't help. To be honest, I had more of a connection towards you since freshman year than with Eric. Eric kind of terrified me every time he came around me. Like I was waiting for him to snap towards me." she spoke while looking back out to the moon. "I guess my inner gypsy knew what Eric was and warning me to stay away. I tell you this… Monday is going to be one hell of a day." she sighed as she looked up to him. He nodded as he got up to stand up. She followed as she stood in front of him. He looked at her and smiled as he touches the gown sleeve which caused chills to run down her back. "This looks good on you." He whispered as he moved closer to her. She stood still as she watched his movement closely. He glided his fingers up and down her arms which was causing her body temperature to go up. She looked into his honey amber pools as he looked back into her violets. He lean down and lightly touched her lips with his which caused her to close her eyes. She kissed him softly which he returned as he cupped her face with his right hand. She moaned softly as she open her mouth for him as they deepen their kiss. Before she knew it she felt the bed on the back of her knee, which she fell back with him on top of her still kissing her. _'Should we stop? I mean this is great and all, but Victor going to be one angry vampire if we take this any farther.'_ The thoughts ran through her head which soon disappear as his kissing drowns them out. Everything was getting heated in the room as she felt his left hand on her now exposed thigh that rest on the side of his hip while he still cup her face with his right hand. She ran her tongue along his fangs that slowly appeared during their make out. She gasps softly as the fangs pricked her tongue. She heard a deep low growl from him as she knew he tasted her blood. She looked into his piercing ruby eyes as her body tense up in fear.


	16. Chapter 16

She broke the kiss as she breathes heavily to catch her breath while not taking her eyes off his. His fangs grew like in her dream and his eyes shone bright red as they glowed in the darkness of the room. She jumped and gasps when she felt his left hand grip her thigh with his claws digging into her skin. "Vincent?" she whispers to him with a bit of fear in her tone. He leans down to her neck and nuzzle her exposed skin. She took short breaths as she felt his fangs against her skin on the nap of her neck. "Vincent…" she whispers in his ear as she placed her hand on top of the hand gripping her thigh. She felt him loosen his hold as she felt something running down the side of her thigh. She watched him raised his head and his nose flare a bit. She followed his glazed down to her thigh as the small claw wound lightly bled. Vincent stared at the blood drops roll down her inner thigh before moving down her body. She sucks in her breath and let out a small moan as she felt his lips on her thigh sucking on her wound. She felt his growl on her thigh as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Feeling his tongue lapping against her skin was causing shivers to run throughout her whole body. She let out another moan as she felt his lips move up her thighs while his fingers glide slowly up and down her legs.

"Vincent….?" she whispers out even though it sounded like a moan instead. She raised her head up to look at him and was met with his red eyes that were filled with lust. She felt him kiss her inner thigh before she felt his claws rip the side of her underwear. She gasp as she was about to move away when she felt his lips upon hers. Her body shivered from the pleasure. She closed her eyes as she never felt something like this. Moan after moan escape her lips as he tackled her sensitive spot. She felt warmth in the lower pit of her stomach and felt the warmth build up more from each of his licks, kisses, and soon his fingers joining in the pleasuring. "Vincent!" she said eagerly as she knew she couldn't hold out any longer while getting a firm grip of his hair. He let out a deep powerful growl which did it for her as it vibrated her whole body. She moaned loudly as she came into his mouth which she heard a satisfied growl from him. She panted heavily as she tried to regain herself and also figure out what she allows to happen. She watched Vincent move up and looked down towards her as she saw he wanted more. She even notice something when he was down there he took off his muscle shirt. Her eyes ran up and down his torso as he had a nice six pack and was tone in all the right places. She looked back up into his eyes which he gave her a sheepish grin. She smiled a bit before he lean down and captures her lips in a deep passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck while they kissed. Their tongues battle each other for dominance over one another which Vincent was winning skillfully. She felt him pressing his hard self against her which made her lower body ache. They broke the kiss for much needed air while looking at each other with lust filled eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Vincent whispered against her lips as he kissed her lightly. She gasps as she felt his finger enter her again while kissing him back. She couldn't speak let alone answer him as he pleasures her again. She moaned softly as she felt him enter another finger within and thrust two fingers in and out of her heated core. She couldn't think straight as she looked up into his ruby eyes. As she tried to open her mouth, Vincent captures her lips again and kissed her deeply. Her lips were his drug and he wanted to have an overdose on them. She moaned against his lips as she started to rock her hips along with his fingers thrusting within her. Her body felt it was going to explode from the attention he was giving it. These were new feelings on her virgin body. She knew what sex was and how it was preform, but she just listen to Carrie about her stories with guys through freshman year till now. She always thought she probably be at this stage in her college years or never do it with Vincent Rivers. More like never with a vampire. Her body wanted more from him, but if he took her virginity now she would never be able to change into a vampire. She had to stop it now or they would be facing major trouble later. Easier said than done if you ask her.

"I need you, Lexus. Please don't tell me to stop." Vincent whisper when he broke the kiss then moved his lips to her neck. She moaned softly from his soft lips on her hot skin. _'I think he knows we need to stop…. but it so hard to…'_ She thought before whining as she felt him remove his fingers from within her. She heard him chuckle against her skin before she felt his hands move up her sides and move within her night gown. She gasps she felt his hands move onto her bare stomach and got closer to her breast. Soft moans escape her lips as she closed her eyes.

A loud bang rang through the room which made her jump and snap open her eyes as it was her door hitting the wall. She didn't feel Vincent no longer on her but heard deep growls coming from the opposite wall from her. She sat up quickly as she cover herself with her gown before seeing what was happening. She saw Victor holding Vincent to the wall with both of them growling at each other.

"What's going on in here?" Isaac spoke up from the door in his black sweats and plain white shirt with Sarah beside him in her red night gown.

"Your son doesn't know how to follow orders, Isaac. He was about to claim Lexus when I just told him not to till I figure things out." Victor growled out in anger still glaring at Vincent who did the same. Sarah went over to Lexus, "Are you ok, my dear? He didn't…try anything forcefully? Or harm you by that manner?" she kept asking while Lexus was shaking her head no. "I'm fine. Um… he wasn't hurting me." she finally spoke quietly as her face was beet red from embarrassment. Isaac walked up to Victor and Vincent then took a step near Lexus. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Vincent growled deadly out towards his own father. Isaac stopped and looked at Vincent in amazement as he never spoken to him like that before. Isaac glanced at her scared face from his tone then looked up to Sarah who had a shocking expression on her face as well. "My love, take Lexus to another room and stay with her for the night. Vincent isn't here right now. His vampiric self is out and I fear for Lexus's safety. Lexus, go with Sarah. Vincent will be in our care tonight. Sorry for his bold moves upon you. Please forgive him." Isaac told them which they nodded union. She moved towards Sarah but stop when she heard Vincent's growling in protest. She looked towards him and his eyes were burning holes within her. Shivers ran through her body as she didn't want to leave him. All of sudden she felt something run through her and she faint. She heard Sarah and Isaac call out to her but mostly heard Vincent's growl before darkness.

Vincent growled when he saw Lexus blackout and his parents were around her too closely for his vampiric self-liking. He struggled against Victor who had a very good hold on him. He knew he had no winning chance against Victor, but his mate needed him. He used all his strength to push Victor off him and rush towards Lexus fainted form, but Victor had grabbed his arm and swung him out the window with him right after him. He groaned as his back hit the ground hard then gasp and cough as Victor landed on his chest.

"If I got to knock some senses into you Vince, then I will, but your body won't like it. Knock out of it and come to your senses." Victor ordered as he glared down to Vincent who was glaring right back as he was struggling underneath him. "I am to my senses." he growled back at him. Victor looked into Vincent's eyes which were mixed gold and red. "She made you learn how to control your vampiric side already and just under an hour." Victor whispered to himself before pressing his foot more onto his chest. "I will release you if you don't go near her tonight. She got so overwhelmed from everything tonight hence the reason she fainted. She needs rest." Victor said coldly down to him. He nodded as he felt Victor move off him. He slowly got up on his feet, but Victor slam him back down onto the ground which another groan escape his throat. "Also don't disobey me again. I will find a loophole for you two but I need time and both of you need to be patient."


	17. Chapter 17

Vincent stayed on the ground as he watched Victor walked off and enter the house. He looked up to the moon and sighed as he didn't know what came over him with Lexus. Earlier he controlled himself pretty good with her as they were making out, but he let one thing lead to another. He did let his vampiric self take over, but not fully so he wouldn't harm her. He licked his lips as he closed his eyes. He still remembers the taste of her and her blood. Intoxicating. He didn't know what he'll would do if Victor couldn't find a loophole in all this. He knew his vampiric self wouldn't allow any men go near her. His vampiric self had gotten pissed off when his own father approached her.

He opened his eyes and groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He had to apologies to his parents and Lexus. Would she forgive him for being so bold? _"I think she won't mind another round, but I did break my promise for not asking for her consent on all this. God! Let her forgive me."_ He thought to himself before standing up. He stretched out his back before he enters the house.

Lexus groaned while holding her head as she open her eyes slowly. The morning sun blinded her which caused another groan to escape her lips. She covers her eyes with her hand as she tried to look around to see where she was. She remembers having one heated make out session with Vincent. Victor pinned Vincent to the wall. Vincent's parents trying to help then blackness. She looked around and saw she was still in the room that Sarah had prepared for her that night and the window mashed up like something bust in or was thrown out. She gasps as her thoughts automatically went to Vincent. She sat up and got out of the bed with her hand still blocking the sun from hitting her eyes. She walked over to the window and felt the warm sun on her skin along with the light cool spring air surrounding her. She looked out the window and gasp as she looked down to the ground. She was on the second floor and Victor was outside cleaning glass off the ground. He paused and looked up to her with emotionless eyes. She blushed as she saw how the sun hit his boyish face nicely. His amber eyes glittered in the sunlight as it was fresh clear honey. She wonders why he chose on being a vampire at such a young age. She waved down to him before she jumped when someone tap her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I got some clothes for you to change into." Sarah spoke up as she stood behind Lexus. She looked at her and smiled. "Thank you. What happen to the window?" she asked as she glanced back out the window to see Victor disappeared from down below before turning her attention back to Sarah. Sarah paused before sitting down on the side of her bed. "Victor threw Vincent out the window to get him out of the room last night. Don't worry your pretty little head. Vincent is completely fine. You can say Victor was giving Vincent some fresh air to cool himself down from last night's events." Sarah said as she brushed everything off like things like this happen every day in their house.

She stared at Sarah for a good minute as everything register in her mind. "I think I will change now. Thank you for the extra clothes." She picks up the folded clothes from beside Sarah and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and looked at the big beautiful bathroom. White walls with black trim, black and white matching tile floor, a glassed walk in shower with a pearl tub that could fit two people into it, and pearl matching countertops and sink faucet. She was in love with the bathroom. She wished she had this at home, but with her and her mother being under middle class. Only in her dreams. She sat the clothes on the countertop and looked at them. They were decent enough. She even saw a pair of underwear which made her blush beet red as last night's scene played out in her head as she remember why she was missing her underwear. She fans herself to cool her body down from the memories. She walked over to the bathtub and smiled as she decides to take a bath. _"I can't blame myself with enjoying this beautiful bathroom before mom shows up."_ She thought to herself as she turned on the faucet for the tub. She took off her nightgown that Sarah gave her and places it next to her borrowed clothes. Once the tub was filled with hot water, she step in and sat down with a satisfied sighed. _"Oh yeah… I can get used to this."_ she thought as she started washing her body with a bar of honey smelling soap.

After a good 20 minutes of bathing and enjoying the tub, she got out and dried herself off. She paused and blush beet red as she noticed the hickeys on her inner thighs. She covered herself quickly with the huge plush white towel and felt very embarrassed.

" _Oh my… What will mother say? Okay Lexus, no shorts till those go away."_ she told herself as her face stayed red. She walked over to the clothes and quickly put on the underwear, blue jeans, and black short sleeve shirt. She looked at herself in the huge Victorian mirror over the sink and was still blushing. She found a comb on the counter and used it to brush her long wet black hair. She sighed as she finished then turn to walk out back into her room. She opens the door and paused when she saw Vincent sitting on the side of the bed looking at her. The blushed became brighter on her cheeks from just seeing him. He wore black jeans, black muscle shirt, and combat boots. His black shaggy hair wasn't styled up like he usually has it when she sees him at school. It hung over his face and covers his amber eyes a bit. She found it very attracted and it made her want him more.

"Hi. You took a long time. I wanted to go in there to save you from that tub in there." Vincent spoke up to break the silence in the room. She smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I hardly get to enjoy a bathroom like this one. Are you ok? Your mother told me about the window incident." She asked as she slowly walked up to him, but stops when he stood up.

"Yeah… I'm still alive aren't I?" He smiled at her then changed his face to a serious expression. "Lexus...I'm sorry about last night. I didn't ask and… went a bit far." he blushed at the end while not making eye contact with her. "I told you I wouldn't do something without your consent and-" he was cut off when she rush up to him and kissed him deeply. He groaned in defeat as he cups her face while he kissed her back.

She broke the kiss for much needed air and looks deep in his eyes. "It's ok. I didn't ask neither." she giggles which he chuckles and kisses her again. He moves closer to her while he places his hands on her hips.

"You two never learn. I will separate you two if I must." Victor's voice came from the door which caused both of them to split from each other quickly and look at the angry Victor with embarrassment. "Breakfast is ready." He growled at both of them coldly before walking away. Vincent and Lexus looked at each other and smiled before leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Lexus sat at the cherry wood table in their beautiful huge kitchen. Kitchen looked like it was built for a castle or a huge family. Cabinets and counters was the famous cherry wood that matched the table and chairs. Dark gray marble counter tops with matching appliances and floor. She looked at the table in front of her and saw the big spread of food that she guessing Sarah and Victor made for breakfast. Pancakes, French toast, scramble eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, and biscuits. Her stomach growled hungrily just looking at it, but she did have to wonder, _"Is this just for me or do they eat food too?"_ She looked at Vincent who sat next to her, Vincent's father, Isaac, who sat next to him, and Sarah who sat next to Lexus and Isaac. Usually the table would fit ten people, but they push it in and made it into a small four person table which was really cool.

Vincent glance at her before fixing himself a plate of everything and his parents followed him. Lexus watched in awe as she was learning new things about this vampiric family. _"They really are blood drinking humans that age very slowly…. I wonder…"_ she thought before looking back at Vincent who glances at her.

"What's wrong, Lexus? Aren't you hungry?" he asked as he looked at her with worry. "No, I am. I was just wondering something. Not to sound rude or disrespectful, but you and your family just completely changed my view on vampires." she said which cause all of them to stop and looked at her like she grew a second head. She blushed and shies away from their looks. Soon, they started laughing which caused her to blush more.

"Daughter, humans made us out to be horrible monsters in books and movies. I'm not saying there aren't bad vampires out there because there is, but we do have to drink blood to survive. We just don't have to drink it every time we are hungry. We drink blood once a week like Vincent, since he is young, or like my husband and me drinking once or twice every month." Sarah explained before biting into her pancakes. Isaac nodded, "Or like Victor who only drinks when he injured or lost a good amount of blood. Blood can make us stronger and faster, but we stay strong and fast regardless. Blood can also drive us crazy if we aren't careful especially if it comes from our fated mates." Isaac glanced at Vincent who lowered his head while eating his eggs.

She nodded as she understood where they were coming from. She slowly made her a plate of food started eating. "I called your mother this morning to come get you at noon. The sooner we separate Vincent and you the faster Victor can research more on this dilemma." Sarah said which caused Lexus and Vincent to blush while they kept eating. _'Soon it's going to get very awkward with mother being here. Plus I have my own questions to ask her about our family history.'_ she thought as they continue on with their breakfast.

She watched her mother pulled up to the house in her small Honda while she, Vincent and Sarah stood outside to greet her. Before her mother could open her door, Victor appeared and opens it for her which caused her to look at him in surprise when she steps out of her car. She thanked him and walked up to them. "I hope my daughter hasn't caused your family any trouble." She told Sarah which she question was the mother. "Hi, I'm Elisabeth Myers, Lexus's mother, and you are?" she asked as she stuck her hand out. Sarah smiled sweetly while shaking her hand. "I'm Sarah Rivers, Vincent's mother. Lexus was no trouble at all. We adore her company actually. Plus I think my Vinny has a big fancy with her."

"MOM!" Vincent yells at his mother while his face got beet red. Lexus's face was the same as his as she couldn't believe Sarah was sharing that information with her mother. _'I have a feeling my mom won't leave me alone now about having a boyfriend.'_ she thought as she saw her mother's shock face as she took a glance at Vincent.

"Well… he is a very handsome boy and I can tell that he such a gentleman. I wouldn't doubt my Lexus catching his eyes." Elisabeth said which caused Sarah to nod her head in agreement. Now it was Lexus turn to say, "Mom!" She blushed more from her mother's words. "Well it's true, sweetheart. You're a very beautiful young lady and you deserve a good looking rich boy like Vincent." Elisabeth said which caused Sarah to smile at Lexus.

"Excuse me while I go hang myself." Lexus said as she walked away from the small group. "Wait for me. I'll join you." Vincent spoke up as he followed after her.

"Vincent! Remember, no intimacy till Victor finds loopholes." Sarah called out which caused Lexus, Vincent, and Elisabeth look at her oddly from her words. He growled a bit as he passed her and opens the garage where his motorcycle rested. She looked at Sarah before following him into the garage. Elisabeth kept looking at Sarah with wide eyes, "What did you mean by intimacy, Mrs. Rivers?"

Sarah looked at her and smiled sweetly. "You are welcome to call me Sarah, Elisabeth. Come on inside. I want you to meet my husband and we have the talk about the intimacy I mention." Elisabeth nodded as she followed Sarah inside the huge mansion. "You have a very lovely home, Sarah." Elisabeth said while she walked inside. "Thank you, Elisabeth. Wait till you see the inside." Sarah said with a grin while she turns and closed the door.

Vincent growled to himself as he took a cloth and wiped down his motorcycle. It looks like he was bad mouthing his mother under his breath, but Lexus couldn't make out the words as she lean against the metal work bench. She watched him closely as she ran her eyes up and down his body _. 'Why am I becoming more attracted to him? Is it my gypsy side or something else?'_ she asked herself as she shook her head and looked outside the garage bay door. She took in a deep breath of the fresh clean spring air and enjoyed the warm breeze brush against her light tan skin arms and face. She closed her eyes as a soft smile formed on her lips. Soon her body jerked and she saw a vision of Vincent holding her bloody body in his arms and yelling in angst and pain. Victor appeared next to him and touches his shoulder which Vincent long sharp fangs grew and his eyes shone bright red. Before she knew it, she saw him bite into her, the vision went away and she gasps loudly. She became light headed before fainting to the floor. She felt strong arms embraced her before darkness took over her.


End file.
